My Champion
by Hearts Desire
Summary: Slash During the day, Matt Hardy has gotten phone calls for a suprise on Smackdown!, but is it Shannon who really gets the suprise?


A/N- This idea actually came to me when I was starting "Yesterday" and I decided to finish it, too. Now, don't automatically shot this down. I know that it's not my best work, I just wanted to finish it and get it up. I need my computer space ... :)   
  
Also, It's in the near future with my own storylines. Smackdown! is live, too, so ...   
  
  
  
  
  
Title: My Champion  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt Hardy sighed and placed his overpacked bag on the table beside him. Seven O'Clock on a Thursday night and he'd much rather be home, but he was here and would have to watch Smackdown! in the locker room. He was only happy he only had to share it with Van Dam.  
  
  
  
Now, he and Rob weren't the best of friends, but they got along just fine. Slowly he flipped through the stations, cursing silently that the town didn't have the same stations as back home did. Both Jeff and Shannon had called earlier that day to tell him to watch and now he sat in anticipation of what might be going on.  
  
  
  
Matt had had a match that night as well, he had beaten John Heidenreich. His back hurt a bit in the stiff chair he was sitting in and searched around for a more cushioned one to sit in. Luckily, there was one and he dragged it over to the t.v. he was lucky and caught the show just as it came on.  
  
  
  
He watched nonenchantly as Paul Heyman, Big Show, and Brock Lesnar rattled on about something or the other and just shifted through the words for names he recognised. Not anyone he really cared to watch at the moment. He idly watched a couple matches, wondering when Shannon would get on and he could head to his hotel.  
  
  
  
He was just about get up and walk around the room when Shannon's voice drifted to his ears.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I already know. Thanks, man. See ya then. -Oh, Paul, hey. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Shannon, yeah, actually you can. I saw what you did out there last week. You know, attacking Rey and Kidman out in the ring."  
  
Shannon smiled smuggly, "Yeah, that would be me."  
  
"I wouldn't be so smitten with yourself. You did a good job out there, though. So tonight, it'll be you ... versus Rey AND Kidman, no DQ. And as a special stipulation, if you pin either man ... the Cruiserweight title is yours ..."  
  
Shannon snorted slightly, "Are you serious?"  
  
"As sure as my name is Paul Heyman."  
  
"Well, then I'll be there."  
  
"Great. Then, we'll see you out there."  
  
  
  
Matt's mouth dropped open in shock and he smiled brightly. That was wonderful! He settled back further into his chair and watched the television intently even though it was on commercials. He couldn't wait for the match! He thought about calling Jeff, but he figured he wouldn't want to be disturbed.  
  
  
  
After what seemd like forever, the show finally came back on. First Rey came out, then Kidman. Shannon came out cockily a minute later. He sure had changed since Matt had left. He was getting a bigger ego to replace any traces of his following Matt back in the year. And he looked damn good, too.  
  
  
  
The match went with a slow start, but quickly picked up. Lots of highflying moves. Matt was on the edge of his seat with every move and near pinfall. A chair was soon brought in and Shannon hit Rey. Matt bit his lip harshly as Kidman distracted the ref as Shannon had Rey pinned. Shannon let go of the pin and stormed over to Kidman, and shoved him out of the way.   
  
  
  
He stomped Billy with a fury of fists until Kidman shoved him off. He turned around to gloat, just to be met with the hard steel meeting his forehead. He fell back onto the mat, obviously selling the concussion angle from two weeks ago. Rey went for the pin, but Kidman hit him on the back with a chair.   
  
  
  
Rey spun around and nailed Billy with it, causing him to flip over the top rope. He went back for the pin, since Shannon looked completely unconcious, but quickly shot up when a familiar theme song blasted over the speakers. Matt's mouth dropped open as his brother ran down the ramp to the ring.  
  
  
  
Jeff quickly cleared the ring by smashing Kidman's head against the railing before heading into the ring and bashing Rey over the head with the chair. He dragged Shannon over Rey and the referree counted to three. Both Jeff and Matt jumped up and cheered.  
  
  
  
Matt smashed his hands on the tv a few times, causing the picture to flicker, and he quickly grabbed his coat and threw it on. Smackdown! was only a few towns over and if he drove really really fast, or hoped the next plane, he could make it there before Jeff and Shannon left the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff helped Shannon up to his feet. Shannon was limp and had to lean on Jeff for support, but he held the title tightly.  
  
  
  
"You did it, Shannon! You did it! Oh, god, matt's gonna be so happy!" Jeff said.  
  
"I called him earlier. You think he'll be happy?" Shannon asked breathlessly.  
  
"Of course! Come on. We'll call him."  
  
  
  
Shannon allowed Jeff to help him backstage. Rey and Kidman were faster and passed them, both congratulating Shannon on his ver first WWE title. Backstage was abuzz. The superstars were all congratulating him as he and Jeff headed to the trainers office.  
  
Jeff helped Shannon onto the training bench then stood back a little, taking the belt in hand.  
  
  
  
"That's so great, Shannon. You're first WWE Title. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Thanks, baby. Means a lot that you were here, too."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeff said softly.  
  
  
  
Shannon smiled proudly, pulling Jeff back closer to him. He kissed Jeff quickly a few times, before jeff took his face in his hands and deepened it. Their soft lips parted, Shannon allowing Jeff's tounge to slip past.  
  
  
  
"Are you guys gonna say hello?"  
  
  
  
Jeff and Shannon quickly parted. Shannon jumped forwards to gather Matt into his arms.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Don't kill yerself, there, kid. Don't want the new Cruiserweight Champion to have to forfiet fifteen minutes after he won it!" Matt joked, catching Shannon as his ankle went out on him.  
  
"I'm so glad your hear Matty. This would be nothing if I didn't have you and Jeffry here."  
  
"Matt, I thought you had a match tonight!" Jeff said, giving his brother their old handshake.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But when I saw Shannon out there winning the title, I knew I had to be here. So I pulled a few strings and ... here I am. But, you know. If you would rather me leave, then I can always go back!"  
  
"Don't be a jackass."  
  
"Shann, I made some reservations on the way here. How bout we pick up some dinner before your mother sees the tape and throws a fit, calling you?"  
  
  
  
Shannon nodded and Jeff gave him one more kiss before the trainer came in. "I'll see you back at the locker room, Champ." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
Shannon smileda t his boyfriend and best friends as they left, quickly taking his belt back and holding it tightly. He looked at his reflection in the shining faceplate. And he knew now that it was well worth the years he had waited for. The trainer checked him over as quick as possible, also congratulating him before deeming him ready to go.  
  
  
  
"Take it easy on the knee for a little, Shannon." he suggested.  
  
"I will. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Shannon headed back to the locker room to meet up with his best friends. He passed Taker on the way and stopped him quickly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Take, can you hook this really quick? I'm meeting up with my Jeffry and Matty and I wanna wear this."  
  
"Sure, kid." The Dead Man fastened the clasps on the back of Shannons belt before placing a big paw on Shannon's head, "Congratulations, too. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Taker."  
  
  
  
Inside the locker room, Jeff paced nervously.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, would you just calm down?"  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my shoes."  
  
"Shannon won the belt. It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure his knee's fine."  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
  
"Then what the hell is it?"  
  
  
  
Jeff jumped quickly, his hands immediately going to his pockets as the door opened and Shannon walked in proudly. Shannon turned a few time.  
  
  
  
"Does it look good?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Jeff took Shannon by the hand and led him over a bit further away from Matt. Shannon immediately felt his stomach drop.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Jeff? Matt, what's wrong with Jeff?'  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Shannon. And that belt ... It looks wonderful on you." Jeff took a deep breath, "But it would look even more wonderful, with this."  
  
  
  
Jeff slowly raised a shakey hand from his pocket and both matt and Shannon's mouths opened.  
  
  
  
"Shannon, would you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Shannon felt his breath catch in his throat as Jeff slowly lifted the ring in his hand up to his. He was lucky there was a table behind him, because he could feel his knees weaken.  
  
  
  
"Is that a no?" Jeff laughed nervously.  
  
"Yes ..."  
  
"Yes that's a no. Or yes that's a yes?"  
  
"Yes .. yes that's a yes." Shannon stammered.  
  
  
  
Jeff quickly placed the ring on Shannon's finger and stood up, gathering him into his arms. Matt finally found himself and made his way over.  
  
  
  
"I cant' believe this. Shannon got more gold in one night than I have in a long long time!" he joked.  
  
  
  
Jeff smirked at his brother and pulled Shannon to his chest, tilting his head slightly to capture his smaller lover in a kiss. Shannon held Jeff closely, kissing him deeply until they needed air.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get when you're MY champion." Jeff smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{FIN} 


End file.
